wolfcrestfandomcom-20200214-history
Cenarion Circle
'''The Cenarion Circle '''is a Druid based organization including Night Elves, Tauren, Trolls and Worgen that is named after Cenarius, the demi-god. Their capital home is based in Nighthaven in the Moonglades of Kalimdor. Druids of the Cenarion Circle pledge themselves to the protection and renewal of Azeroth as a mortal world that is sought to be undone by destructive and evil figures. History The Cenarion Circle was founded by Malfurion Stromrage, named after Cenarius. Initially the Cenarion Circle was created to combat the growing threat of the worgen, although later it served the more general purpose of ensuring the protection of Azeroth's nature and living beings. Along with protection, the Cenarion Circle also seeks the renewal of parts of the world that have been destroyed in events, such as the Cataclysm. Malfurion Stormrage formed the first band of Druids, which pleased Keeper Remulos, one of the Sons of Cenarius. Remulos taught most of the younger Elven Druids. As time passed on, Tauren became interested in the affairs of the Cenarion Circle due to similar views, and soon joined under the banner, though the majority of the organization remains Elven men. The Circle had a large role in the War of the Shifting Sands, fighting against the Silithid and Qiraji forces of Ahn'Qiraj, and now keeps close watch in its outposts in Silithus for any new threats. Current Areas of Operation Silithus After the war in Ahn'Qiraj, Druids of the Cenarion Circle still remain in a small outpost keeping watchful eyes on the now empty Temple of Ahn'Qiraj for any trace of Silithid or Qiraji activity or threats. Felwood After the Burning Legion befouled the once lush and peaceful woods and meadows with the Skull of Gul'dan, The Cenarion Circle set up small bases of operation in attempts to clean the lands and remove the plaguing curse that lingers in the area. The largest Cenarion set up in the area is the Whisperwind Grove, one of the larger bases that appears similar to how the forests looked before the destruction. Desolace Once home to thousands of Kodo and even Highborne structures, Desolace remains a barren wasteland of memories shattered by the Great Sundering. The once beautiful structures of the Highborne are now inhabited by foul Satyr and other demons of the Burning Legion, and Naga. After the Cataclysm, the central portion of the wasteland has become lush and vibrant with the return of fresh water and has brought forth the Cenarion Circle to help protect the new growth from imposing threats. Feralas Although small, just due south of the Dream Bough, a gateway to the Emerald Dream, a small settlement of Cenarion Circle Druids reside in an encampment called the Dreamer's Rest. Their focus is the protection of the Green Flight that fight the Emerald Nightmare and keeping new whelpings safe from the noxious disease it's brothers and sister have. Outlands The Cenarion Circle can be found in the Outlands under a new branch of operations, the Cenarion Expedition, led by Ysiel Windsinger. It's main base of operations is in Zangarmarsh, the Cenarion Refuge, and some other smaller locations including Hellfire Peninsula, Terokkar Forest and the Blade's Edge Mountains. The main goal of this expedition is to explore the Outland and study lifeforms that survive in the strange world. Northrend The Cenarion Circle can be found in Northrend under another branch of operation, D.E.H.T.A., mainly in Borean Tundra. Their main focus is the opposition of Hemet Nesingwary, and protecting the Northrend wildlife from malicious hunters and trappers that kill for their fur and skins. The D.E.H.T.A is lead by Arch Druid Lathorius. Criticism is aimed at D.E.H.T.A. by many Alliance and Horde nations and organizations. Some Ironforge politicians such as Ahldrig Runemason and Eolad Goldfist have worked tirelessly to label the group a terrorist organiztion. Category:Organizations Category:Cenarion Circle Category:Religious Organizations Category:Druidic Organizations Category:Religion Category:Neutral Organizations